


只牵手睡觉

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 可以学习到一些地理知识（？）





	只牵手睡觉

**Author's Note:**

> 可以学习到一些地理知识（？）

//  
“哥、哥！可不可以嘛，就今天晚上……”

“……不许弄乱我的床！”

“没有，我、我们就只是牵手睡觉这样…不会弄乱的”

鬼才信。

/  
四月气候转暖，太白山脉西坡冰雪消融，南汉江向西流经江原道、京畿道和忠清北道。

/  
虽然是春夏之交，最近的天气还是很凉，阳光有不代表气温高，到了晚上，江面升起雾气来。金珉奎觉得冷，至少看起来很冷，他伸手拉好窗帘，然后就被刚从浴室出来的哥哥一把扯到床上。

没必要，真的没必要，说了只牵手睡觉就非要这么紧紧抓着吗，金珉奎胳膊被拽的别到背后，肩头有点酸。

太粗鲁，连手指都懒得用吗，湿滑冰凉的硬物卡在穴口机械运动，他拿骨节顶了顶全圆佑的手掌，冷漠无情的男人只是哼了一声，接着拿自己的腰撞那个嗡嗡作响的东西。

“为什么非要……”，委屈的碎碎念根本没有说出口的机会，全圆佑撑高了点身子，被褥团在腰下面，没拿舌头舔，薄薄的吻从耳尖到耳垂，他哥哥的吹气锲而不舍，金珉奎还是没忍住瑟缩了下，嗓子里憋出声闷哼，不明所以的大狗狗衣服早就脱光了，被热气呼得软下几分，刚从冰箱里拿出来的巧克力雪糕冒白气，哈一口就开始融化。

“躺好别动，给我摸一下……”，手还紧紧扣着，全圆佑推着金珉奎的手托住饱满的臀肉，不紧绷的肌肉弹性很好，自己摸自己这种事想来还是有点奇怪，全圆佑呼吸突然一沉，狠狠往前顶了下，升高的体温充分让渡给挤进穴口的震动棒，半硬的性器又被激的抬了点头。

是暖气团活动频繁的四月天，过境时水汽遇到积雪表面降温，发生凝结现象，而后水汽凝结释放出来的潜热让积雪消融，冰层破开。

金珉奎腿一软。

/  
今天晚上是不可能放开手了，金珉奎认命地把脑袋埋进枕头，他冷漠无情的哥哥正冷漠无情地往自己的性器上淋润滑，闲着的那只手堪堪环住他手腕，效果不到位，但是明显强硬的力度是警告，他不知道全圆佑又要搞什么花样。

在下身打转的阴茎倒不是冷漠无情，手又紧紧握起来，不是粗暴的一捅到底，没了手操控位置，终于抵准穴口的东西颤巍巍，金珉奎哧哧笑出声。

“你笑什么？”，全圆佑位置比他高一点儿，说什么都是居高临下的姿态，“嗯？”又被咬住耳朵，这下舌头伸出来，黏糊糊的津液毫不吝惜地在后颈画涂鸦，酥麻麻又湿嗒嗒，“唔…被我操这么开心？”，整块的意志力和思辨力也随之破开，在温柔的热浪里碎成片。

今天格外慢，果然还是手更灵活，金珉奎想不明白一定要牵手的原因，紧紧扣好的十指已经开始出汗，黏腻的掌心传导着温度，小蚂蚁翻来覆去地爬，细密的痒让人扭动着哼哼唧唧。

“不是说了别动”，就算牵着手，还是能抓着他的手对自己做惩罚，带掌风的巴掌火辣辣，金珉奎觉得自己的眼眶也开始融化了，酸酸的。

“哥你干嘛啦……”，撒娇其实是常态，不过一般是在哥哥先给了甜头之后，今晚不是凶，是冷漠，金珉奎重重哼一声，小舌头伸出来舔自己的上嘴唇。

“这么着急想给我舔？”，他哥哥在床上说话总是不留情面，大型犬还没来得及回答，两根交缠的手指就塞进嘴里，他自己的，全圆佑的，汗水的气息被吞进口腔，讨厌的狐狸上下一起开始动，两根手指的空隙夹住金珉奎的舌尖。

怎么自己的嘴唇也没法掌控，进进出出的手指沾够了唾液，羞愤的大型犬亮出犬牙，用力磕上全圆佑的骨节，得意洋洋之时下身被猛地捅开，一瞬间奇异的感觉直接逼出他的眼泪，吃进硬挺的软肉争先恐后地凑上来包裹住那根东西，全圆佑下意识倒吸一口气，忍不住的脏话脱口而出。

操。

由于地形地势，两河交汇处形成喇叭状的溺谷，融化的大块浮冰堆积阻塞，江水奔流到此被迫停滞。

/  
想叫却叫不出来是为什么，手一刻也没放开过，全圆佑全凭腰力在他后穴横冲直撞，太凶了，金珉奎哼哼唧唧又要掉眼泪，全圆佑低下头来亲他的脸，本来以为会有几句安慰，结果那人转转眼珠又说。

“你……是不是很喜欢被我操哭的感觉？”

金珉奎眼前一黑。

到底在做什么，平时只要手上再动作半轮，就能射出来利利索索结束，现在全圆佑不许他碰自己，只好舔着两个人的手指发泄下情欲，做爱也会遇到瓶颈期吗，胡乱的捣弄不如他自己动，可是哥哥这也不许那也不许。

好难受，酸酸的麻麻的感觉从脊椎一路爬到后颈，绕过下巴直达鼻尖，被用力撞击的酸楚终究还是榨成眼泪流出来，金珉奎觉得自己是全天下最委屈的人。

跟平时太不一样，还好终于找到位置，全圆佑眉头鬓角都是汗，太累了，看来这样做一次估计就要睡过去了，他小心翼翼往前顶了一点点，身前的人就发出隐忍的闷哼。

“呜…哥……”，新奇的快感招来年下男人的哭腔和重重喘气，彻底融化了，彻底融化了，软成水样的巧克力和香草奶油冰凉丝滑，金珉奎放弃最后绷紧的一丝力气，任自己被钉在那根硬的发胀的玩意儿上。

腰定住，双腿被打到弯曲，后穴里的全圆佑的性器迟疑着没动，细麻的酸楚又排好队爬上来，大型犬急的要掉泪，全圆佑把手抓的更紧了一点。

“跟coups哥说好了不会弄脏床单的”，足够温柔的吻终于落下来，委屈的弟弟仰着头去够，眼眶红了一圈儿。

“所以今天——”

“珉奎不能射出来。”

/  
性器碾过前列腺的频率越来越快，硬的发疼的前端不能抚慰，酸痛和爽感交杂在一起打的人头脑发热，泪水热融融淌了满脸，除了跟着收缩括约肌什么也不能做，被操到软绵绵的身子像躺进棉花糖，四处乱打也撞不到墙壁，背后的男人干的诚诚恳恳尽心尽力，偏过头咬金珉奎的耳垂，才勉强让弟弟的精神回来一点。

“这样…呼……舒、舒不舒服……”

“只能被我、嗯！被我这样操…爽不爽”

“被我操这么容易就…呼、就哭了吗”

“珉奎…喜不喜欢”，这时候还要故意放缓速度听回答，金珉奎觉得自己这个哥哥真是坏的可以，只好挣扎着开口回答。

“哥…喜欢、喜欢哥哥”

“嗯？喜欢什么”

“喜欢、唔…哥哥操我”

“圆佑、圆、佑、哥、哥哥…再、再进来一点…再！”，已经掌握要领的大狗狗翘着屁股往里咬全圆佑的下身，穴口挤出小小的白沫，湿得一塌糊涂，鼓鼓囊囊的性器虽然蓄势待发，却总是等不到最后那一点刺激，急切的狂乱让他抓痛了全圆佑的手，临界点是最难受的，泪水又不知不觉流了更多，刚才不规律的抖动已经无法控制变成规律的猛颤，一下一下拽出结实的“嗯唔”声，被干到失焦的双眼落到全圆佑侧脸，他知道差不多了，语气放柔去缓解弟弟的焦躁：“呼…乖，马上就好了”

“还、嗯唔！不…不行！我、我…”，崭新的强大快感让金珉奎半句话都颠三倒四，放空的双眼湿漉漉，睫毛耷拉下来，紧皱的眉头看得全圆佑都有点心疼。

“好了、好了，呼…宝贝别急…马上就…”，他心一软搬出这个称呼来叫自己怀里的可怜小情人，哄小孩一样放低声音调匀速度，舌尖在耳垂温柔地舔弄，听着身前迅速抽干空余的喘息撞进最后一丝气力，放开金珉奎的手让他去抓被子。

全身麻酥酥的快感噼里啪啦，从前列腺出发的所有神经统统过电，密集的快感不是以前一样爬坡，而是反复的浪潮拍击水岸，从发酸的腰到整个胯部，顺着脊椎绕上大脑，温热的空白把发颤的人包裹个全，嗜甜的小恶魔舔过淋满蜂蜜的每一寸肌肤，只能沉沉跌进不知道多少层棉花糖堆积的云朵，金珉奎下意识低头，自己的性器还是硬邦邦的，但是只有平时发泄临界点的最高快感不停攀岩，悠悠然落下又涨起来，完全失去掌控自己身子的能力，新流出来的生理泪水盖住泪痕，大口喘着粗气的时候才发现自己不自觉把腰弓的好弯。

前列腺高潮还没结束的弟弟没法讲话，全圆佑又重重补上会心一击，猝不及防的加码让金珉奎几乎要额头碰膝盖，踏上尾声开始新一轮的序章，马眼发酸却还是什么东西都没法射出来，无法自控地抖抖抖的人已经被折腾到手都抓不住，就要失禁的错觉让大型犬又抽抽搭搭哭起来。

“好了好了…宝贝乖……”，全圆佑倒是气定神闲，轻轻吮住金珉奎还在打颤的指尖，“虽然哭也很可爱”

“可是老这么哭，哥哥就不忍心……”

“就不忍心操你了”

/  
是暖气团活动频繁的四月天，过境时水汽遇到积雪表面降温，发生凝结现象，而后水汽凝结释放出来的潜热让积雪消融，冰层破开。

浮冰堵塞河道，融化的雪水不断汇入，堆积的狭窄入口终于被冲开，水位大幅上涨，猛烈集中地冲击河岸。

是为春汛。

 

//  
“你今天不跟我们去健身吗？”，崔胜澈换了衣服要出门，拍了拍趴在沙发上的金珉奎。

“哥我今天真的不行……”

“什么啊，圆佑昨天不是说只牵手睡吗”，只能想到这个原因，也只能是这个原因，崔胜澈昨天检查过了，床单干干爽爽。

“是…可是、可是……”，可是什么，崔胜澈坐下来系好鞋带，顺手拍了下金珉奎的屁股。

“痛……”，狰狞的表情不像是装的，崔胜澈觉得无语。

“你们悠着点吧”

“别玩太过了”他关上门出去，金珉奎没回话也没说再见，把发烫的脸埋进抱枕里。

全圆佑这个人真是，真是。

真是太讨厌了。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
